The Pirate's Treasure
by DezzyWezzy19
Summary: Prince Patrick of Fenia's dark life begins to brighten after becoming betrothed to Princess Sarah of Sonia. The day of celebration just a beacon of better days to the kingdom of Fenia. Which has begun to fall into darkness under King David, Patrick's father. But sailing home across the Saurs Sea is more dangerous than ever before. The Prince will have to face something much darker
1. Chapter 1

Patrick stands outside of the looking up at the large doors of the castle. The future of his kingdom relied on him finding a bride quickly. He takes a deep breath trying to calm his nerves and stop him from making a mistake. He needed to be a proper gentleman and win the king over. 'I know what I have to do... But it's harder than I anticipated' He thought to himself as he entered into the castle with his companions following close behind him.

"The king is awaiting you in the Throne room. He wants to asses you before he allows you to meet the Princess" William, his guard told him. William was always keeping track of the things that went around him. "To make sure I'm nothing like my father no doubt" Patrick replied. Since the death of his wife, the Queen Patricia, he had become a different person, cold and tyrannical. He was no longer the beloved king he had once been. Patrick wish nothing more than to take his place as king and save the land that he loves so much.

"Patrick wait for me" A voice called out from behind them. Patrick stopped walking and looked back with a smile on his face as Ryan ran to catch up to him. The son of a duke he was sent to live in the palace at a young age. Though they butted heads when Ryan first arrived the two quickly grew close. Patrick considered Ryan his dearest and most trusted friend. "Hurry up slow poke" He teases the out of breath man. Ryan smiles back at his friend. "I saw some pretty flowers..." He explains. It doesn't surprise Patrick; his friend can be a bit scatterbrained. He puts his hand on Ryan's head and ruffles his hair affectionately.

"There will be plenty of time to daydream after official business is cared for" Patrick said as he continued to walk. "We set sail again tomorrow morning"

"I really dislike that ship, my cabin isn't even the size of my closet back home."

"A little sacrifice of space won't kill you." Patrick chides with a shake of his head.

"You could have told me before we left home. I wouldn't have packed so much" Ryan crosses his arms and sticks his bottom lip out in a pout. Though twenty one he still had the tendencies of a child. "I hadn't expected you to come" Patrick reminds him. "Well I couldn't very well sit around the castle without you. It's such a bore as it is." Ryan says. 'And not very safe' the thought brings a frown to Patrick's face before he can stop it. Recently the attempts against his life had increased and he feared for the safety of those around him. "Well I am glad that you came" He says snapping himself out of his thoughts.

They stop outside the door to the throne room. Patrick fixes his crown and attempts to compose himself. "I feel nervous" He says with a shaky voice.

"Hey" Ryan places his hands on the prince's shoulders. "Take a deep breath" He instructs. Patrick complies, taking several deep breaths. Ryan adjusts his friend's clothes a bit then presses a kiss to his forehead. "You're ready" He tells him.

"Thank you" Patrick says with a smile. He is truly glad the younger man came along on this journey. He always has a way of calming Patrick down. Ryan removes his hands and steps out of the way as Patrick walks through the door the to the elaborately decorated throne room.

King Godefry sits at the end of the long hall in a throne made of gold. The crown on his head hides most of his graying hair. To his left sits Queen Amelia on a slightly smaller throne with her hands folded delicately on her lap and a serene look on her face, she holds her head high as the lights from the chandeliers reflects off her jewelry. Taking one last breath Patrick makes the way across the room and drops to one knee before the throne. "Greetings" He speaks confidently refusing to let his nerves get the best of him. Ryan presses his ear to the door attempting to listen to the conversations.

"Prince Patrick I assume" He king says motioning for Patrick to stand. "Yes your majesty" He responds as he rises to his feet. "It has been a very long time since I have come to Sonia."

"You were just a small child the last time. Your mother traveled here with you to congratulate me on the birth of Sarah. Bless her soul" Queen Amelia states. The sound of her kind voice and then mention of his mother causes Patrick's lips to turn up in a small smile.

"Yes she was always so thrilled about new life. I am glad her memory has not been tainted by my father's decisions"

"Of course not. She was a dear friend of mine. I see a lot of her in you" Amelia gives him a reassuring smile as the compliment makes his cheeks flush pink. "Thank you. I try to live how she wanted."

"I am glad for that" Amelia says.

"I understand you have come here for my daughters hand in marriage" the king says bringing the conversation back to the matter on hand.

"Yes your majesty. I believe she would be a wonderful queen of Fenia and it will keep peace between our lands, which is much needed."

"I cannot deny that. Your father, how does he feel about this union?" Patrick lets out a small chuckle. As if he would give away anything to that man. He had no definite proof but he believed that his father may have a part in the recent assassination attempts.

"I haven't told him." Patrick admitted.

"I am sure you can understand my concern when it comes to allowing her to travel to Fenia."

"Yes, I brought along security. I won't let anything happen to her." 'Not when everything is riding on this marriage' he adds to himself.

"I ask that two trusted guards remain near her at all times until you are king. She is my only daughter and she is very dear to me." He king says, Patrick can see his love for his daughter clearly in the kings eyes. Patrick nods his head.

"I understand your majesty. I will make sure she is protected by our best." He reassures him. The king nods then motions for a maid to step forward. "Go and fetch the princess" He instructs her. The maid curtsies low to the ground before hurrying out of the room. Patrick watches her retreating form and tries not to look as nervous as he feels. It's hard with the cold looks he is receiving from Prince Louis. 'Just calm down, you can do this. Guys meet girls all the time. Sure they may not be Princesses... But you're a prince, pull yourself together!' He attempts to give himself a pep talk.

All of his nerves slip away when Sarah enters the room. Her black hair falls in waves down her back and her blue eyes sparkle like the water of the Saurs Sea. Her dress flows out as she walks giving her the appearance of gliding and the air is filled with the wonderful smell of roses. Patrick's cheeks flush a deeper shade of pink as she approaches her father's throne and curtsies quickly before addressing him. "You called for me father?" She asks.

"Yes Sarah. I would like to introduce you to Prince Patrick of Fenia." Patrick snaps back to attention and bows. "It's an honor to meet you again Princess. You have blossomed into a very beautiful woman." Sarah turns to face Patrick and curtsies again. "Thank you Prince Patrick. The pleasure is all mine" She says with a smile. Patrick stands up straight a smile on his face.

"Prince Patrick has come to ask you a question" King Godefry tells his daughter. Sarah cocks her head to the side. Patrick's face turns red and he looks into Sarah's eyes. "Princess Sarah. I have come to ask for your hand in marriage." He says surprised that he managed to get the whole sentence out. Sarah quickly glances towards her father for approval.

"I approve the match. Prince Patrick is a good man and the peace that would come from your union is much needed." Sarah smiles her cheeks flushing pink as she turns back to Patrick. "W...Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He asks his heart racing in his chest. Sarah smiles softly and nods her head. "Yes. Yes I would like that very much."

"Wonderful" Patrick says excitedly 'oh my gosh that was nerve wracking' He thinks to himself.

"We shall have rooms prepared for you and your companions. Please stay for a few days so that we may celebrate your engagement" The queen says cheerfully as she envisions the party that she must now quickly plan.

"It would be my honor your highness"

"Wonderful. I shall start making preparations right away. How many men are with you?"

"Just three, the rest remained with my ship"

"I shall have their rooms prepared now." Amelia says as she stands. She nods to the maids then makes her way to the exit. "Come Sarah we have much to prepare"

"Yes Mother" Sarah says cheerfully. She curtsies once again then follows her mother. Patrick watches her leave with a smile on her face.

"A maid will bring you to your rooms when they are prepared. Feel free to wander about until then." Godefry says.

"Thank you, your majesty. I shall excuse myself now" Patrick bows and waits for the king to acknowledge him before leaving the throne room. He makes himself frown and looks down at the ground as William and Ryan look at him expectantly.

"What happened?" William asks his voice tinted with worry. Patrick shifts nervously before speaking. "They didn't like me" He says sadly. Williams jaw drops but Ryan's face remains the same as he crosses his arms. "I have to find someone else" Patrick says trying to lay it on thick. Ryan just rolls his eyes.

"You are such a liar Stump" He grins. Patrick lets out a laugh.

"Not falling for it huh?"

"You can't lie to me"

"I can lie to Billy"

"Billy doesn't know you like I do" Patrick ruffles his hair and smiles at his friend. "Maybe I should get rid of you" He teases.

"You'd be lost without me" Ryan says wrapping his arms around Patrick and nuzzling his head on his shoulder. "Are you sure it's not the other way around?" Patrick asks.

Ryan lets go of him and puts his hands on his hips. "I survived fifteen years without you I could do it again." He says confidently.

"I don't understand your friendship at all" William says with a shake of his head.

"Billy lost Jordan" Ryan accuses. William furrows his brow. "I did not" he defends himself.

"He'll come back when he's hungry" Patrick says not too worried. Their youngest companion is always wandering off. Ryan searches his pockets and takes out a piece of candy.

"Here Jordy. Here boy" He calls out. Patrick shoots him a look of disapproval. "What?" Ryan asks and Jordan snatches the candy from his hand.

"What the" Patrick doesn't finish his sentence as he tries to figure out where the boy materialized from. William is just as stumped. Jordan pops the candy into his mouth with a satisfied sound. Ryan pets his hair proudly. "I win" He announces.

Jordan makes a noise that resembles a cat's purr as he moves his head towards Ryan's hand. Ryan feeds him another candy. "Let's look around" Patrick suggests.

"We shouldn't wander too far" William cautions.

"Yes, yes. I know this" Patrick says as he heads to the exit. Jordan hurries after him pulling Ryan along by his hand. William lets out a sigh and follows the trio, keeping his hand on his sword.

"Let's look for somewhere fun" Jordan says when the get outside.

"Do not disappear again or I will tie you up with Ryan's scarf" William warns him. Ryan looks greatly offended. "You will not touch my scarf. It is made from the finest silk in Fenia and will not be used in such an inappropriate way."

"Patrick, Billy is threatening me again" Jordan cries to the prince. Patrick lets out a big sigh as he heads towards the town. "I need a mute machine" He muses to himself. "Patriiiick" Jordan whines drawing out the 'I'. He runs after him.

"So how do you feel? You'll be a married man soon" Ryan asks as they ignore the two attempting to catch up to them.

"I don't know... She's more beautiful than I thought. Not that I didn't expect her to be beautiful... But she was just... Stunning" Patrick says his mind drifting back to his brief meeting with the princess, his fiancée.

"You're in love" Ryan sings with a smile on his face. Patrick's cheeks flush red. "Am not... I don't think. Maybe... Shut up"

"Aaaaw Patty's in love!" Jordan yells with a laugh as he catches up.

"You're at least attracted to her. I'm sure the castle will be filled with the pitter patter of little feet soon." William says. Patrick's face turns even redder at the idea. "Don't be ridiculous!" he yells at his guard.

"He's not. You'll need and heir and Princess Sarah is at her prime right now." Ryan pipes in.

"Can we please talk of something else" Patrick begs having enough embarrassment for one day.

"Have you had the sex talk? Birds and the bees Patty, birds and bees" Jordan asks. Patrick covers his ears. "Lalala I'm not listening to this conversation anymore" He says loudly. Ryan pats his back gently. Jordan gets distracted by something sparkling at a merchant's stand and goes to wander off. Patrick notices him and grabs onto the back of his vest. "Aw" He says disappointed that he can't check it out.

"Stay still for once Jordan" Ryan scolds him. "Okay, okay." He sighs. Patrick looks around the area thoughtfully. "What is it your highness?" William asks. Patrick smiles innocently at his guard. "I think I got us lost" he admits. William lets out a small chuckle.

"I've been paying attention. It won't be a problem to guide us back to the castle. We should return I am sure that our rooms are ready by now." William reassures him.

"I could definitely use a bath" Ryan says thinking about the weeks spent on the ship with no way of bathing with a shudder. Patrick nods his head, "Alright"

"But the shiny..." Jordan whines. Patrick takes his crown off his head and places it carefully on Jordan's. The boy squeals happily as they all follow William back to the castle.

A maid is already waiting for them when they arrive back. She greets them with a curtsy. "Welcome back milords. Your rooms have been prepared. I can show you to them now." She says.

"Thank you, please lead the way" Patrick says through a yawn. He stretches as they follow her, 'I need some sleep' He tells himself. The maid opens the first door revealing a large suite. "This shall be your quarters your highness"

Patrick takes his crown back from Jordan. "Bye boys, try not to destroy anything." He says before going inside and sitting down on the bed.

"Aw I'm not a prince anymore" Jordan pouts. Ryan kisses his cheek and takes his hand. "Come on I'll make you a crown." He promises him. Jordan grins and nods his head. "Okay!" The boys follow the maid to their rooms as William stands guard outside of Patrick's room.

Patrick takes his shoes off and lies down on the bed. He pulls the blanket over himself and starts to doze. 'I'll just rest my eyes for a bit...' He thinks before falling to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It's early the next morning when a maid knocks on the door to Patrick's chambers. The tired prince barely awakens long enough to pull his blanket over his head and mumble a senseless response. "Your highness the King requests your presence at breakfast" The maid called out worried about upsetting him. It didn't matter. The Prince was soundly asleep again. Bill stood up straight from where he had been leaning against the wall. He was exhausted and wished that the prince has brought another guard a long so that they could work in shifts. He entered into the prince's room and walked to the bed whisking the blankets off of him. "Prince if you don't awaken I'll let Ryan into your bed." William warned.

"Billy... No... Sleepy time" Patrick mumbled as he tried to pull the blanket from the guard's strong grip.

"King Godefry is requesting your presence. You do not want to anger your new father-in-law do you?"

"Billlyyyyyy" Patrick whined pressing his face into the pillow and trying to wish away the troublesome man.

"As you wish" William said, his voice laced with annoyance. He quickly strode out of the prince's room and made his way to Ryan's room down the hall. He put his hand on the sleeping man's shoulder and shook him from his sleep. "Lord Ross your assistance is required."

"No" Ryan mumbled.

"I need you to wake the prince up. The king wants him to join them for breakfast."

"I guess I can..." Ryan says sitting up and rubbing his eyes. William is thankful that Ryan would do anything for Patrick. Ryan rolls out of his bed and then pulls on a clean shirt before he heads to Patrick's room. He lets himself in and closes the door before making his way to the bed and climbing in next to the sleeping prince. "Patrick" He sings his name.

"Go away" Patrick grumbles as he shoots Ryan a glare that has very little effect.

"But it's time to wake up" He says in the nicest voice he can muster. Patrick pushes his face away. "No" Ryan wraps his arms around the prince and cuddles close to him. "Don't you want to impress your bride?" He asks.

"Can I do that when it's not early?"

"She'll be disappointed if she doesn't see you at breakfast" Ryan tells him. He presses his face against Patrick's neck and kisses the sensitive skin. Patrick's cheeks flush pink and he moves from Ryan's embrace. "I'm up, I'm up. You can go tell the evil that sent you his evil plan worked."

"I shall" Ryan says with a triumphant grin. He gets out of the bed and turns towards the door. A thought crosses his mind and he looks back at the prince. "No going back to sleep or I'll kiss you" He warns. "Okay, okay goodness" The prince says as he goes to the en suite and ready's the bath. Ryan walks to the door and peeks out informing William and the Maid that Patrick is awake and getting ready for breakfast. When they're both satisfied he closes the door and goes to Patrick's luggage to choose his outfit for the day. Patrick gets undressed and gets in the bath. It feels good to bath in the warm water after weeks on the ship being unable to bathe.

Ryan enters the bathroom and lays out the clothing he chose on a counter. "Are you excited?" He asks. Patrick looks at him curiously. "For?" he asks.

"To see Sarah, silly" He teases. Patrick blushes and looks at the water. "Oh, of course I am. She smelled really good yesterday. I probably reeked of salt water" He allows himself to sink further into the water. Ryan scans his eyes over the bottles of bath oils that are set out on the counter. He selects one and goes to the bath pouring it in. Patrick mixes it in as best he can. Ryan seats himself on the edge of the tub and picks up some soap beginning to wash the prince's hair. "Well you'll have to work extra hard to impress her today. Of course just being yourself will make her fall in love with you"

Patrick closes his eyes and let's himself enjoy the feel of the other man's long fingers massaging his scalp. 'I hope...' He thinks nervously. Ryan pours some water over his head to rinse out his hair. Patrick sits up suddenly and looks at his friend. "What if I do something stupid?" He asks his voice laced with worry. Ryan smiles softly at him. "She won't be able to resist that cute baby face of yours and will find it endearing"

"You think so?"

"I do. None of the girls in Fenia can resist you"

"But we're in Sonia" Patrick cries out his panic rising. Ryan just laughs. "And the same is still true. Did you not see the way the girls in town looked at you yesterday?"

"I wasn't paying attention" Patrick admits embarrassed. "Get me a towel will you" He asks hoping to distract Ryan. Ryan obliges him and brings over a towel holding it up for him. "All of the girls and some boys swoon when they see you."

"Liar" Patrick says as he stands up and steps out of the tub. Ryan wraps the towel around his waist then uses another to dry him off. "I am not" He insists. Patrick closes his eyes, a light blush painting his cheeks. "I suppose" He murmurs. "It is the truth. All the girls want a piece of the prince." He insists as he dries Patrick's hair. Patrick lets out a small laugh.

"I'm afraid there's a small supply and demand problem."

"Well Sarah is a very lucky Lady. She will see how amazing you are." Patrick eyes his friend suspiciously. "What are you buttering me up for hmm?"

"I'm not up to anything this time" He says putting his hands on Patrick's shoulders. "You doubt yourself. You are the greatest man I've ever known. You need to be confident" Patrick stares at Ryan the blush on his cheeks becoming more obvious. "Really?" He asks.

"Yes really. You are my precious friend" Ryan says with a smile, "You should feel lucky"

"Careful, if your head gets any bigger you won't be able to wear any hats" Patrick teases with a roll of his eyes. Ryan's looks shocked. "That would be a tragedy!" He exclaims. Patrick walks to the counter and begins to get dressed, he can feel his friend's eyes on him but he says nothing about it. "Wouldn't it?" He asks instead. "It would. I look good in hats."

"There goes another hat size" Patrick says. Ryan lets out a laugh and leans on the counter. "That's okay. I just got this great hat that was to big" Patrick smiles and finishes the last buttons on his shirt before turning to his friend. "How do I look?" He asks. Ryan steps closer to the prince and fixes a small piece of hair that stuck up. "Amazing" He says softly.

"Thank you, I should go to breakfast. I'll see you later. Don't get in trouble" Patrick teases before heading for the door. "Remember just be yourself" Ryan calls after him. "Got it" Patrick adjusts the crown on his head and nods in satisfaction before leaving Ryan alone in the room.

Patrick follows the maid through the large castle, taking in the detailed murals painted on the walls. They depict beautiful scenes from the country's history, hundreds of years of the country all painted with brilliant colors. The maid stops at the entrance of the dining room and curtsies. "Here you are your highness" She says before hurrying off. Patrick enters the room where the meal has already begun. "Good marrow everyone. I apologize for the wait" He announces. Sarah raises her eyes from her plate for a moment and smiles at him; he meets her gaze with a smile of his own.

"How nice of you to join us" Louis grumbles. Clearly Patrick is going to have try harder to impress him. "Louis" Queen Amelia warns him. "It's alright, I have trouble waking in the morning" 'Mostly because I'm up all night making sure no one kills me in my sleep' "I don't sleep well at night these days"

"Well let us hope that you can soon put that behind you." King Godefry spoke up. Patrick smiles at him. "I am sure I will with such a stunning woman to brighten the castle." Sarah's cheeks flush red at the mention of her. "You flatter me" she says softly.

"I speak the truth" He tells her "I am very lucky"

"Amelia has planned an extravagant ball for this evening. Do you have a suit to wear?" Godefry asks.

"Surprisingly I do. Ryan made me pack for every possible event."

"Wonderful. The guests will begin to arrive at seven. Until then I have arranged for lessons for you. My country has some traditions that I would like you to be aware of. It is my wish that my daughter continue these traditions even though she is no longer living here."

"Sounds good to me your majesty" Patrick tells him with a nod. Obviously he can't say no, the engagement has not been formally announced and the king could still take back his approval. "The tutor will meet you in the library at noon."

"Noon, I can remember that" Patrick says as he eyes the plate of unfamiliar foods that a maid has just set in front of him. "Thank you. It smells delicious" He says as raises his fork to his mouth trying a bite. "And it tastes even more delicious."

"It's my favorite" Sarah says quietly. Patrick looks at her then shifts his gaze to her Mother. "Do you think it would be possible for me to get the recipe?"

"Sarah's maid will have it I am sure" She responds. Patrick nods and continues to eat the food. "Of course Sarah will be bringing her own staff" She adds after a thought. Patrick hadn't thought about that, 'I guess I do have to get rid of some of the people tainted by my father. How much extra room is there on Dean's ship? We may have to charter a second'.

"I'm not sure I need all of my staff. I am sure that Prince Patrick has a fine staff. However... I would feel terrible leaving Penny behind." She says. Patrick has a feeling that she's been looking for a way to bring that into the conversation for a while. "Penny?" King Godefry asks, clearly trying to remember who that is. "It would be her Parents decision" He adds. A smile lights up Sarah's face at the prospect of having her friend with her. "I am going to ask them" She says resolutely.

"I'll be more than happy to accommodate her. There are plenty of rooms in the palace" Patrick's words make Sarah even happier. "Don't fidget darling" Amelia chides her daughter. "If you've finished eating you may go find her. Do not forget our appointment.

Sarah rises from her chair. "Do not fret mother I will not." She says before hurrying out of the dining room. Patrick finishes eating shortly after she leaves and excuses himself to go check on his companions. He goes to Jordan's room first to see how he is doing. When he enters the room he is confused by the sight before him.

Jordan is lying on the bed with Ryan sitting beside him and folding paper into crowns, at least twenty are already burying the small boy. "Do I even want to know?" Patrick asks cautiously. He often fails to understand Ryan's reasoning on many things. "Help me" Jordan begs from beneath his blanket of crowns. "He wanted to be a prince" Ryan says as he finishes yet another crown and puts it on top of the pile. "I asked the maid for paper and she brought me many more than I needed." Patrick can do nothing but shake his head.

"I have lessons at noon. I'm going to try and get some more sleep. You... Don't suffocate Jordan with the crowns" Patrick tells his friends. Ryan pretends to consider it. "Be good" Patrick warns before leaving the room.

It only takes a few more minutes for Ryan to get bored of his game so he begins to toss the crowns aside in an attempt to find Jordan. "There's a little boy in here somewhere" He says.

"I died." Jordan says dryly. Ryan finds his head and grins down at him. "Maybe I'll have to kiss him back to life." He teases. To his surprise Jordan responds with a simple "Maybe" Ryan pushes the last of the crowns onto the floor and starts to give the younger man numerous kisses. Jordan begins to laugh and tries to get free, which only causes Ryan to hold him tighter and continue to kiss all over his face. "Nooo too many kisses!" Jordan yells. Ryan presses one last kiss to his forehead, "There's no such thing as to many kisses" He states matter-of-factly before releasing Jordan.

Jordan leaps out of bed with a shout of "Too many" before fleeing the room. Ryan chases after him with a mischievous grin. Noticing his pursuer Jordan runs quickly to William and hides behind the guard. "Billy, help me!" He begs drawing out the words. "It's not in my job description." William says with a shrug of his shoulders. "Please" Jordan begs again. "Perhaps I would be more willing if you weren't a tattle tale." Is all William has to say.

"I won't tell anymore I promise"

"Fine" William says he catches Ryan and tosses him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and holds his legs to keep him from kicking.

"Unhand me you brute" Ryan orders. William just shakes his head and watches Jordan as he catches his breath. "I'm telling Patrick on both of you" Ryan pouts. Jordan just sticks his tongue out at him. Ryan wiggles in an attempt to get free from his captor. "Come on Billy there's going to a ball. I want to take Jordy into town and get new outfits."

"Can you be nice to Jordan?" Bill asks.

"I was being nice"

"Too nice" Jordan clarifies.

"Alright, alright be less nice"

"Fine, fine just unhand me" William drops him back onto the ground. Ryan composes himself then takes ahold of Jordan's hand. "Come along Jordan it's shopping time. I am going to buy you a new hat." Ryan says heading towards the exit. "Not made out of paper?" Jordan asks with a shudder. "Not made out of paper. I'll buy you a coronet if you are good" Jordan's jaw drops in excitement. "Really?! You promise?" He asks. Ryan nods at the younger man. "You are so cute I cannot resist spoiling you." Jordan cheers and hugs Ryan tightly. "Let's go! We've no time to lose!" He yells as he pulls Ryan out of the castle. William shakes his head at their retreating forms and returns to his watch.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah knocks lightly on the door of her friend's room, excited to tell her the news. For years she's known that one day she would marry a prince. After all that was the duty of a princess, one of her things to do as a child was to imagine what it would be like when she finally met her prince. She and Penny would sit side by side and discuss how the second they laid eyes on each other they would fall deeply in love. How he would sweep her off her feet and bring here to his kingdom so they could live happily ever after. Now it was coming true.

"Good marrow princess" Penny says with a curtsy. Her name is actually Spencer, her parents greatly wanted a son but they got her instead. She and Sarah never spoke of her real name. To Sarah she would always be Penny. The sweet girl that had always been there for her and that she would give up everything to take care of. Sarah grins at her friend and takes a hold of her hands. "Guess what" She says excitedly.

"You know I'm not very good at guessing." Penny reminds her.

"The ball tonight. It is to announce my engagement!"

"You're getting married?" She exclaims her mouth falling open. "To who?" She asks.

"Patrick Stump, the Prince of Fenia" Sarah smiles, "I am going to be a queen"

"How exciting, oh Sarah you'll make an amazing queen and I have heard the talk about how handsome he is. So lucky" Penny gives her hands a squeeze with a big smile on her face.

"Oh Penny, he is even more handsome than the rumors make him to be and according to the maids so are the courtiers he brought with him. Perhaps we could both get husbands" Penny's cheeks flush red at the prospect of finding a husband. "I think one of us is good enough for now. You know I can't talk to men... I can barely talk to women. Except those that are close to me" Penny says quietly. She's always been extremely shy.

"Please come to Fenia with me Penny" Sarah says hopefully.

"Would that really be okay?" She asks.

"Patrick has already agreed and it would be so lonely to go alone"

"I would love to go"

"We shall have so much fun!" Sarah exclaims hugging her friend.

"Yes! I can't wait"

"Mother is taking me into the town to see the tailor about a new dress for the ball tonight. Would you like to join us?

"Of course. I should probably get a new dress too" Penny goes back into the room and puts on a pair of boots doing up the buckles before quickly running a comb through her hair. She returns to Sarah and closes the door behind her as she leaves. "Let us go. Mother will be waiting by now" Sarah says as the two girls link arms and make their way out of the castle, continuing to chat idly about the Prince.

"There you are girls." Amelia says when the girls reach the foyer. Though she speaks with a scolding tone her fondness for both of them can be seen in her eyes. She was overjoyed when the two became friends. She believes that Penny is a good influence on Sarah and that she keeps her grounded. "The carriage is waiting" She informs them.

"Hello your highness…" Penny says with a curtsy, "My apologies for the wait"

"Don't fret my dear" Amelia says with a nod of her head. The doorman holds the door open for the three of them as they make their way out to the carriage. Sarah considers going to pet the horses but decides against it. They have much to do to prepare for the ball and no time to waste. She takes the drivers proffered hand and steps into the carriage.

"I am so excited" Sarah tells them when they're all seated. The carriage rolls forward with a quick jerk and she almost slides off of her seat.

"I bet. Betrothed to a prince charming" Penny teases.

"He is a very sweet boy" Amelia confirms as she watches out the window.

"There are not too many of those these days" Penny muses.

"Indeed Penny. I look forward to our future together."

"Make sure to have a lot of babies" Penny say making Sarah blush. "Oh goodness"

"Royalty do like their heirs" Penny continues, smiling at her friends embarrassment. Sarah hides her face behind her fan as Penny keeps teasing.

"Blushing brides are always the prettiest"

"You are never going to hear the end of it when you find a husband" Sarah threatens. Penny puffs her cheeks out in a pout. Sarah sticks her tongue out at the younger girl.

"Sarah that is not lady like" Amelia scolds. Sarah drops her eyes to her lap. "My apologies mother" She says, trying to ignore Penny's giggles. When Amelia turns her gaze back out the window the two girls make faces at each other, using their fans to shield them from Amelia's sight.

"You are not children anymore" Amelia says suddenly making both girls jump a bit.

"Sorry mother" Sarah apologizes again.

"You are about to be married. You need to act like an adult now Sarah"

"Yes mother" Sarah says softly as the carriage pulls to a stop. The driver opens the door and holds out his hand helping the ladies out of the carriage.

"Come along ladies" Amelia instructs as she walks into the tailors shop with Sarah and Penny falling closely behind her.

Ryan and Jordan are already in the shop. Ryan speaks with a tailor discussing ideas for Jordan's suit. Jordan listens for a few seconds then wanders across the room to look at some jewelry on display. "Come here Jordy" Ryan calls out as the Tailor offers him two different materials. "Yes?" Jordan asks, drawing out the word as he walks back over. Ryan holds the two up to him and considers them. "They both look good. What do you…" He glances up and notices the three women that have just entered the store. "Your Majesty" He says before bowing and pulling Jordan down with him. Jordan blinks at him in surprise. "It's the queen" Ryan whispers to him. "Oh!" Jordan exclaims before bowing properly.

"You may rise" Amelia tells them. The boys stand up straight and smile at them. Penny blushes slightly when she sets eyes on them and hides behind Sarah shyly.

"I don't believe we have met before" Amelia muses for a moment after trying to remember them.

"We have not your Majesty. I am George Ryan Ross the third, Duke of Fenia. My companion is Lord Jordan Witzigreuter also of Fenia. We travelled here with Prince Patrick." Ryan explains.

"I see. I apologize for not having time to greet you when you arrived. This is my daughter, Princess Sarah, and her friend Lady Penny"

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you" Ryan says with a charming smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you" Jordan sings. Ryan holds up the fabrics against Jordan again and looks at them. "Which do you think would look best?" He asks his eyes resting on Penny. She peeks from behind Sarah's shoulder and points to the fabric on the left. Ryan gives her a soft smile then hands it to the tailor. "You are right Milady" Penny's cheeks flush red and she hides once again.

"I told you they were good looking" Sarah whispers. Penny nods her head. Amelia steps aside to speak with the tailor as the three young adults turn their attention to Ryan as he makes a show of trying on all the hats on display and making faces to go along with each one. Penny opens her fan holding it in front of her face and giggles as she starts to look at fabric. Amelia calls to Sarah and the princess goes to see what she needs.

Ryan picks up a large hat that falls in front of his face when he puts it on. "Look Jordan, a hat that would fit Dallon's head" He jokes. Jordan laughs.

"It'll actually be a little tight on him."

"You're right" Ryan says with a grin as he puts it down. He meets Penny's gaze once again and wiggles his eyebrows at her. Penny's face turns bright red and she holds her fan so it can't be seen.

"Hey Jordan" Ryan calls out with a smile on his face.

"Hey Ryan" The boy responds.

"Do you prefer Silver or gold?"

"Hmm gold"

"Alright we can go to the jewelers next" Ryan tells him. Jordan gets an excited look on his face and hurries over to stand beside Ryan. "Do I get my coronet?" He asks. Ryan nods his head. "Of course. You've been a very good boy" He says petting his head. Jordan grins and attempts to purr again as he nuzzles his head against Ryan's hand. Sarah returns to the room and watches the way the two men interact curiously. It was not custom for men to show so much affection for each other in Sonia.

"I'm going to try my suit on." Ryan says before pressing a kiss to Jordan's forehead. "Don't wander off" he heads to the dressing rooms in the back of the store with the tailor as Jordan takes a seat in a chair and sways a bit humming a lively song. Sarah stands beside Penny and whispers to her.

"They seem close. Do you think…" She wants to ask but she is unsure how to word it properly.

"Think what?" Penny asks with a tilt of her head. Sarah considers her words carefully before speaking again. "Well I've heard that people in Fenia are more open about things… Like relationships… between men." She whispers. Penny's face is now the color of a tomato and she fans herself quickly. "Y…you think… Oh gosh…" She manages to stutter out.

After a few minutes Ryan calls Jordan to the dressing room to see what he thinks and the girls feel more comfortable speaking once again. "I can't wait to travel" Sarah says hoping to start a conversation.

"I hear the Saurs sea is dangerous… Papa always complains about pirates." Penny says, cautious as always.

"I am sure that Patrick's ship has guards and weapons. They travelled here safely." She assures her.

"You're right" Penny peeks over the tip of her fan as Ryan returns from the dressing room. "I'm just being a nervous sailor"

"I'm sure you'll meet plenty of sailors that can help you with that" Sarah giggles.

"W…what do you mean by that?" Penny's reaction only makes sarah laugh more. "Don't… Don't tease me like that!" Her raised voice draws Ryan's attention and he watches the girls with a small chuckle. He tells Jordan to go try on his own outfit then wanders over to the jewelry and examines a few necklaces.

"I… I am going out for air" Penny says quickly before rushing outside. Sarah watches Ryan as he picks out a necklace with a silver chain and bright blue gemstones. He notices her gaze and gives her a smile. "Patrick is very excited about your engagement" He tells her.

"As am I" She responds fanning herself a bit.

"He'll take good care of you" Ryan promises as he pays for the necklace along with the suits. Jordan comes back out and stands next to him. "Ready to go?" Ryan asks. Jordan nods his head then pulls Ryan out of the store barely giving him time to say farewell to Sarah and queen Amelia. When they get outside he notices Penny standing off to the side fanning herself and trying to calm down. He walks over to her with a smile on his face.

"Have a wonderful day Lady Penny. I hope that you will save a few dances for us at the ball tonight" He tells her. Penny nods her head unable to respond coherently. Ryan takes her free hand and bows pressing a kiss to her knuckles. "Farewell for now milady" He says before walking off, "Come along Jordan." Penny holds her hand over her heart and watches them walk away. "Oh my dear Goodness" She says to herself.


End file.
